The Wedding Day
by KentuckyWallflower
Summary: **Slight AU** Its Luke and Jocelyn's wedding day. Simon is still a vampire and his mother has been avoiding him ever since she discovered what he was, and his older sister Becky has been keeping in contact with him, despite knowing what he is. What happens when Clary and Becky convince her to come to the wedding and consider talking to her son again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know I should be working on Remnants of the Past, but this is just an idea I've had ever since I read the last TMI book last year and I had to write it. It's a pretty AU type thing, but still. I like it. :) Also, if you like Teen Wolf, or have ever liked Teen Wolf, you should totally go check out Remnants of the Past. Especially if you love Stydia! It takes place 8 years after they all graduated from high school. Its all Malia, Stiles, and Lydia. I tried my best to make it more like the beginning of the series when the show was at its best. Thanks for reading guys! I love you! I hope you enjoy this fic, and as always, Read and Review! :)**

… **...**

Rebecca and Elaine Lewis had arrived just a minute or two after the wedding ceremony had begun. They hadn't missed that much of the wedding really, just the bridal party walking down isle. The mother and daughter sat in the back row of the folding lawn chairs so as not to disrupt anything.

"She's wearing gold." Elaine whispered quizzically to her daughter.

"Simon says it's a shadowhunter thing." Rebecca whispered back.

The woman quickly quieted at the mention of the monster pretending to be her son. She was still struggling with accepting everything—mostly because she had still refused to talk to it. She had only agreed to come to the wedding today for two reasons, one being the simple fact of whose wedding it was. Elaine had always seen both Jocelyn and Luke as good friends, they were good people and she had always trusted them with her children when the were younger. She liked them, and they invited her. Regardless of all of that, she was still on the fence about whether or not she would be attending due to the fact that she was positive the Simon imposter would also be there. She hadn't made up her mind until Clary showed up at her door step three days ago.

…...

 _The gentle chime of the doorbell rang and Elaine shuffled her way over to the door. Cautiously she looked through the peephole to find the small red haired girl standing on the other side. She opened the door a crack and peaked outside._

 _"Clary?" She asked warily._

 _"Hey Mrs. Lewis." She said with a friendly smile. Upon seeing the wariness on Elaine's face she hastily added, "Don't worry, Simon's not with me. He doesn't even know I'm here."_

 _Seeming to be reassured, the elder woman opened the door a bit wider and looked around outside as if double checking that the young girls words were true._

 _"May I come in?" Clary asked softly, "I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute."_

 _Seeming to be satisfied that Simon wasn't there, Elaine nodded her head and opened the door the rest of the way, "Of course Clary." She said with a gentle smile. Once Clary was inside the house she shut the door and swiftly locked it. "So what did you want to talk about?"_

 _"Well," Clary began._

 _Simon had told her that his mom had etched religious symbols into the door, and he certainly wasn't exaggerating. The Star of David, crosses, and bible passages had been etched, written, and painted all over the front door, windows, and window sills of the house. His mother_ did not _want him getting back in that house anytime soon. This was not going to be easy. For that reason, she decided to take a different route to the situation._

 _"Well, to begin with, I wanted to ask you about my mom and Luke's wedding. We were wondering if we would be seeing you there?" Clary said with a smile."You and my mom have always been friends—and Luke too. They'd really love it if they saw you there. And of course Becky is invited too."_

 _Elaine tried for a smile. "I want to come, really. It's just,_ Simon _and I aren't exactly on the best of terms right now." She said his name as though it was acid in her mouth. "And I know_ Simon _will be there, right?"_

 _"Well, he is the best man Mrs. Lewis." Clary replied with a tiny forced laugh._

 _"Look, I know why you and Simon are having issues." She told his mother. "I know that you found the bottles of blood in his mini fridge, and how he told you that he was a vampire. And I know that you threw him out, tried to kill him, and drew all of those religious symbols all over the house to keep him out."_

 _Elaine Lewis currently looked something like a fish to Clary. Her mouth hung open in a perfect "O" shape. "How did..." She trailed off in confusion._

 _"You mean beside the fact that Simon is my best friend and he tells me everything?" Clary offered. "Simon's not the only one involved with all of this weird supernatural stuff." she used air quotes as she said the word supernatural._

 _"What, are you going to tell me you're a vampire too? If you're some sort of monster too—" Elaine began._

 _"No, no. Gosh, no. Nothing like that." The younger girl reassured her, "Its actually the complete opposite. "_

 _Clary quickly went on to explain to her friends mother about shadowhunters, how they were Nephilim. She told her how they were part angel and that it was their job to hunt the demons and evil in the world. Lastly Clary informed her that she was a Shadowhunter. She briefly told her how vampires, werewolves, warlocks, and seelies existed—another brief explanation as to what seelies were was also needed. When Clary had finished the elder woman in front of her looked even more baffled. Clary heaved a heavy sigh before trying her next approach._

 _"Okay. Let me ask you a question." At Elaine's nod Clary continued._

 _"I need you to just, forget about all of the weird stuff you noticed about Simon for a minute." She began. "Forget about finding the bottles of blood, and how he didn't have a pulse, how he doesn't need to breath, how he doesn't eat normal food anymore, and about the times when he seemed a little jumpy."_

 _She gave the woman a moment to try and do what she had asked of her before asking her question. "If you took away all of those little physical thing, was there ever any difference in Simon's personality that you noticed?"_

 _After a long moments pause Elaine slowly shook her head side to side. "No." She said softly, sounding much like a little girl speaking to her mother when she was fearful of being punished. "No I didn't." She repeated._

 _"Exactly." Clary said giving her a small encouraging smile. "I've known Simon a long time—I think the only people who've known him longer than me are you and Becky actually—and I know him almost as well, if not as well, as you two. So, please, just trust me when I tell you that he is still the same Simon that he always has been?"_

… _..._

Becky, of course had been trying to convince her mother of the same thing ever since she had found out about the vampire being a vampire. Somehow, hearing it from both her daughter and her sons best friend was enough to make her think that they _might_ be right. She still didn't believe it, not really, but she _want_ ed it to be true. She wanted to have her son back.

"Does Luke know that it's a vampire?" Elaine asked her daughter as the Simon imposture handed him the ring.

"Yes." Rebecca responded, "Now shh, I would like to hear their vowels, thank you very much."

Together the pair sat silently in the back row for the rest of the wedding, watching the ceremony.

…...

"Would you just go talk to him already mom?" Becky asked, clearly annoyed with her mother.

They had been standing in a corner of the barn at Luke's farmhouse for what the younger girl estimated to be almost 20 minutes. She was making her estimation based on the number of songs—five of them—had played since they entered the barn. Her mother had spent that 20 minutes studying Simon from afar. Rebecca couldn't understand why it was so hard for her mother to grasp the concept that he was still Simon at first. Eventually she came to understand though.

Being a mother, the idea that something horrible had happened to your child was unfathomable. Partner that with one of your children becoming one of the undead? Well that was like telling a mother, "Your son died. Oh, no, sorry. Just kidding, he didn't die completely. He did, and it was painful, but he came back to life after being buried alive. But he still doesn't have a heart beat. Here, have your vampire son back now. And good luck!" No wonder her mother was is denial. But just because she understood her mother's logic, didn't mean she couldn't be incredibly annoyed by it.

"No." Her mom said slowly. "I'm just, not ready yet."

There was a long pause, a verse and a chorus of a song, before her mother spoke again. "It was a beautiful ceremony, don't you think?"

"Yea mom, it was really beautiful." She sighed in frustration. This was a party and she was not about to stand here holding up the barn with her mom. Besides, she didn't care what Simon was, he was still her baby brother.

"Okay." Becky announced. "You can stand here and hold up the wall while staring at your son from afar all you want. But I am going to go say hi to my little brother."

With that statement finished, she stood up straight and walked swiftly over to where Simon and Clary were dancing. She ignored her mother telling her to be careful, throwing a quick, "I'll be fine Mom." Over her shoulder as she went. The dance floor wasn't exactly crowded just yet—Becky supposed that the guest had wanted to eat dinner before dancing—so it wasn't too difficult for her to find her brother and Clary amongst the few groups of dancers.

"Boo!" She laughed as her baby brother jumped at the sound of her voice. Clary who had seen her coming laughed with her.

"Becky!" He said joining in the laughter as he saw her and reached to hug his sister. "Hey! How are you? When did you get here?"

Rebecca grinned as she hugged her brother back. "I'm good Si. And we've been here pretty much the whole time."

"We?" He asked with a raised brow.

"She actually came?" Clary asked hopefully.

"Who came? Who is the other person involved in this 'we' statement?" Simon asked again, looking between his best friend and sister. He suspected he knew who they meant, but that could have just been his wishful thinking.

"Mom's here." His sister finally answered, a half grin on her face.

"Mom's here?" He repeated lamely. His suspicion wasn't wrong, but he was still shocked that she was here in the same room as him and not trying to kill him.

"And you have Clary to thank for that, so I hear." His sister smiled looking at Clary, who in turn smiled and took the sides of her silk silver dress, crossed her ankles, and curtsied.

"Clary, What did you do to convince her to come?" He asked smiling wide at his curtsying friend. "She does know that killing me again is still off the table right?" He teased.

"Yes, Simon, of course she knows that." Clary laughed, "I just told her that you were the same Simon basically. I guess both me and Becky telling her finally got through to her."

"She says she's not ready to talk to him yet." Becky said rolling her chocolate brown eyes in annoyance, "But at least she's here in the same room with him and not trying to hurt him. It's kind of progress."

"It's a start." He agreed. She wasn't talking to him yet, but at least she wasn't trying to kill him anymore. For now, he could live with that.

A tall, beautiful, dark haired girl ran over to the little group of three at that moment. "Clary, I lost your boyfriend." She announced as she reached them.

"He's your brother too you know Iz." Clary responded laughing.

"Not when he gets studpid ideas he's not." She argued. Noticing Simon her full, deep red colored lips split into a wide grin before she placed a quick little kiss on his cheek. "Hi Simon." She said flirtatiously

"Hey Izzy." He said grinning—if Becky didn't know any better, she'd swear her brother was blushing.

"Uh, this is my big sister Rebecca." He said introducing them, "Becky, this is my girlfriend Isabelle. And wow, that is still really weird to say—my girlfriend Isabelle."

All three girls laughed as Isabelle reached out her hand to shake Rebecca's. "Hi Rebecca, it's really nice to meet. And you can call Izzy."

"It's nice to meet you too Izzy." Rebecca said shaking the hand of her brothers new girlfriend with a smile, "And you can call me Becky."

"Hey Izzy, what do you mean you lost Jace? What stupid idea did he come up with this time?" Clary chimed in.

"I don't know." Izzy said with a heavy sigh, "The last time I saw him he was out back sniffing around by the grill. I pulled him away because he looked like he was about to start drooling over the food. He said he had to pee and he would be back. That was 5 minutes ago and I have a feeling that he's back out by grill eating all of the food."

Clary laughed. "That definitely seems like Jace."

"That sounds like any guy to me." Simon snorted.

"He's not wrong you know." Becky added helpfully.

They all laughed. "No he's not." Izzy said through her laughter.

The song changed to the familiar drum beat of one of Becky's favorite songs. Simon had just enough time to think that statement before she echoed his thoughts. "I love this song!"

"Who doesn't love this song?" Izzy asked with a smile, "It's fantastic!"

"That's actually saying a lot coming from Izzy." Simon said. "Izzy lives under a giant rock called 'shadowhunter land.'" His girlfriend laughed and hit his arm playfully.

"No, seriously." He continued laughing, "she doesn't know anything that's common knowledge about our—your—world."

Simon made an exaggerated frown and crossed his eyes playfully as he teased himself for his slip up with words before shrugging. "I don't know whose world it is anymore, but either way, she doesn't know a lot about it." He succeeded in earning another playful slap from his laughing girlfriend.

"How about instead of insulting Izzy's lack of knowledge on the mundane world we go enjoy this fantastic song?" Clary suggested.

"That sounds like a fabulous idea to me." Izzy agreed. Together all four of them made their way to the center of the dance floor to dance.

…...

Elaine Lewis was sitting at one of the tables watching her daughter and the Simon imposter talking and laughing together. Becky had hugged her brother when she first reached them, both with a smile on their face. The smile on the fake Simon's face turned to an expression of confusion, her daughter and Clary smiling at each other as they spoke. Slowly, the confused expression turned into one of surprise—and judging from the slight smile that soon appeared it was a pleasant surprise. She watched as Clary did a little curtsy and Simon briefly turned his attention to her. The mother of two couldn't tell what they were saying, but all three seemed to be happy for the most part.

As the teens spoke she noticed a tall brunette jog over to the group and join in on the conversation. The new girl wore what appeared to be a red, form fitting silk, strapless and backless dress which cut off just above her knees. She wore matching red stiletto heels and what appeared to be an antique ruby pendant around her neck. Elaine had to admit, the girl really was quite beautiful. She watched as the mysterious girl spoke with Clary for a moment before turning her attention to the fake Simon, placing a kiss on its cheek. From afar she watched as the introductions were made between the girl and her daughter, both girls smiling as they shook hands.

The four of them spent another moment or two talking and laughing, apparently the fake Simon had said something comical. As they all spoke Elaine heard the song change to play what she knew was one of Becky's favorites, and as if on cue, she saw her daughters face light up as she exclaim something that she was sure was about the current song. The pretty brunette in the red dress smiled and said something, more than likely agreeing with her daughter. The demonic creature taking the form of her son said something that made the group laugh, the mystery girl giving the vampire a playful slap.

He spoke again and then paused, frowning rather comically and crossing his eyes. The face was so characteristically Simon she had to smile at it. He continued talking as the four of them laughed even more, the girl playfully hitting Simon again before Clary said something. Immediately after her comment they all walked to the center of the floor and began dancing together, laughing and goofing around the entire time.

…...

As the song ended Clary decided that it was time for her to go pull Jace away from the grill outside. "I'm sure that you and all of our guest are going to be hungry too." She'd told Becky giving her a hug, "I'll catch up with you guys later okay?"

"We definitely would!" Rebecca laughed hugging Clary back. "I'll see you later Clary." She said before the redhead jogged off to find her boyfriend, poking Simon's shoulder and giving her friend a smile as she passed him.

Simon's sister laughed looking at her brother and fanning herself with her hands to cool off from dancing, "I should probably get back to Mom too."

"Yea, she's looking a little lonely over there." He said pointing at her. "Tell her 'hi' for me?" He added hopefully.

"Of course Si." Becky smiled at him reassuringly, reaching out to hug her baby brother. "I'll find you guys later."

He hugged her back tightly before letting her go. She could tell that he missed being with her and their mom. Rebecca wanted nothing more than to fix this for him—she had been trying her best, as had Clary—but at this point it was up to their mother to make the next move. There really was nothing more she could do for him at this point.

"I'll see you later Becky." Simon agreed letting his big sister go.

"See you Si." She said with a smile. Pausing as she walked by Isabelle she put a hand on her arm, "It was really nice to meet you Izzy."

"It was great to meet you too." Izzy said going in for a full hug with a smile, "And I really love your shoes, by the way."

"Thanks!" She said laughing, "You look fabulous in that dress."

"Thank you!" Isabelle grinned as Becky walked in the direction of her mom, giving both her brother and his new girlfriend a wave.

Rebecca found a chair at the table Elaine sat at and looked over at her mom with a smile. "So, Simon says to tell you that he says hi." To her surprise, her mom actually smiled at the comment.

"So who was that girl with all of you?" Elaine asked curiously.

"Well," her daughter began, "Why don't you go talk to him and find out?"

Rebecca heard her mother sigh loudly beside her. "Please, just answer the question Becky." She said sadly. It was more of a statement than a question.

The younger girl sighed as well before answering. "Her name is Isabelle, she's Simon's new girlfriend, and I happen to like her. If you want to know anymore, then you'll have to talk to him yourself."

Looking at her mother she could see that something had changed in her mind since she had left. She thought she had been imagining it when her mother smiled at hearing that Simon had said hi to her—it was such a slight smile after all—but now she wasn't so sure it was her imagination. She was about to ask her mom what she was thinking when Elaine spoke first.

"I will talk to him, Becky." She said softly, sadly. "I want to talk to him." She added, "I'm just—I'm having a hard time making myself actually walk over and do it."

Rebecca grinned at her mother, she had made progress. "Do you realize what you just said Mom?" Her mother looked at her, clearly confused. "You're finally using the proper pronouns again!" Becky exclaimed in excitement.

"What do you mean?" Her mom asked, not yet understanding what she meant by "proper pronouns."

"I mean you actually said 'him.'" she smiled, "Normally when we're talking about Simon you just refer to him as 'it,' 'thing,' or, my personal favorite, 'the-monster-wearing-my-son's face.' So uh, why the change?"

"I don't know." Elaine said, she still had not taken her eyes off of Simon. "I was watching him with you and Clary and the way you were together—and then, I don't know what was being said but he crossed his eyes and made this face that was just so—it was just _so Simon._ "

"That's because he is Simon, Mom." Becky scoffed.

"Yea." Elaine said. She wanted so much to believe that he was still her Simon, but it was hard to accept the fact that not only had her son died, he was a vampire—that vampires were even real for that matter. As skeptical as she was though, she was starting to think that Becky and Clary might be right. She hoped they were.

"Yea." She repeated, "Maybe he is."

…...

 **A/N: My original plan was for this to be a oneshot, but after getting started and seeing what I have written, and knowing what I still have to write in order to get to where I want this story to end, I'm thinking that this is going to be way too long to be a oneshot. So, this oneshot is being upgraded to a two shot. I really hope you guys enjoy this, and I hope I did Elaine and Rebecca Lewis in a way that was believable for them. We were given so little of them in the book series that we didn't get to see very much of their personality, which makes writing anything with them pretty open for interpretation based on what we have of them. I hope I did all of these amazing characters justice, and I hope you all enjoy this story. Read and Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody at the wedding was currently sitting at the table eating their dinner—aside from Simon of course. Jocelyn and Luke had stopped by the table not that long before the food was served to thank them both for coming and make some small talk. At the moment Elaine and Rebecca were sitting around the table eating their grilled dinner of steak, corn on the cob, baked beans, and some pasta salad. Becky was busy telling her mother about her classes and the cute boy in her biology class she was trying to work up the courage to ask out.

"His name is Josh, he's three years older than me, and he seems really smart." She was saying, "And Mom, he is, so cute. My friend Anna says that he volunteers at an animal shelter every weekend too."

"He sounds very nice. Have you tried talking to him yet?" Her mother asked.

"I mean, we talked a little once, but it was mostly just me asking him for an assignment I missed while I was out sick. He let me borrow his notes and filled me in on what I messed." Becky told her.

"That's a start. Maybe try asking him if he wants to get together and study for a test sometime, go from there." Elaine suggested as she glanced over at her son.

She had stopped staring at him shortly after her daughter came back from dancing with him and Clary, only glancing at her son periodically. This time however, as she glanced at him Simon happened to look in her direction as well. For a moment they just sat there looking at the other from a distance, but then he gave her a small and timid half smile. Elaine returned the smile, surprising herself at how effortlessly it came. His smile slightly widened at seeing her return the gesture before the blond boy sitting on the other side of Clary leaned forward to see her son and said something that caught Simon's attention.

Rebecca swallowed her mouth full of food and took a drink of her Sprite before responding to her mother. "That's actually a pretty good idea Mom. Thanks." The younger girl grinned.

"Anytime Becky." Elaine smiled. Looking down at her empty plate she frowned slightly. "I think I'm going to go get myself seconds." She declared as she stood up and walked over to the buffet table.

…...

Simon happened to glance down and notice Isabelle's drink was empty, the can was dented in. "Hey Iz, you want me to get you a refill?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that." She laughed softly as she rocked her empty coke can against the table.

"Izzy, give me the coke can." He laughed knowing she was only trying to be polite. He knew her well enough to pick up on the hint she was giving him with her simple gesture.

"You're the best Si." She smiled at him giving him the empty can.

"I know." He replied taking the can from her and standing up. He paused behind her chair to kiss her cheek as he passed by.

He disregarded the empty can in the trash bin as he walked to the bar, and after ordering her a fresh coke he turned and began heading back to his table. The buffet table was placed near the bar and as he walked by it the person getting food at the table turned around not knowing someone was behind her and walked straight into Simon.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The woman said as she realized who she had just walked into and added, "Simon. Hi."

"Hey, Mom." He replied, "It's fine, don't worry about."

There was an awkward pause of silence for a moment as the two stared at each other before Simon finally spoke, trying to break the tension. "I saw Izzy's drink was empty and asked if she wanted a new one, so. That explains this awkward situation."

He gave a small forced laugh and his mother smiled at him. "You uh, you look nice." She said, "All dressed up in your suit and everything."

"Thanks." Her son said returning the smile. "You look really beautiful Mom, all dressed up and everything."

"Thanks. You know, I don't think I've been this dressed up since your father's funeral." Elaine said giving him a slight, awkward laugh.

"Yea, well. I guess that makes two of us." Simon said returning the small laugh.

There was another awkward pause before Simon broke the silence once again. "Well uh, I should probably get this back to Izzy before it gets cold. I'll uh, I'll see you around?"

Simon gave her a a small, hopeful, lopsided grin, and she could see the hope in his eyes too. "Yea, I'll talk to you later Simon." She said with a smile.

Simon's smile widened and he nodded his head. "Okay, I'll talk to you later then." With that he turned and jogged back to the table taking his seat between his girlfriend and best friend.

"So?" Isabelle asked as soon as he sat back down. She had turned in her chair and was resting her chin in the palm of her hand, elbow rested on the table.

"So what?" He asked handing her the coke.

"So," Clary said joining in with her friends and mimicking Izzy's pose, "How'd it go with your mom?"

Simon gave an exaggerated sigh to emphasize his point before speaking, "If you really must know, Regis and Kelly, it went fine. A little awkward, but it was fine."

"What all was said?" Izzy asked.

"We both said the other looked nice, agreed that neither of us has been dressed this nice since my dad's funeral, and she said she'd talk to me later." He explained.

"Simon that's great!" Clary beamed.

Izzy leaned over and kissed him to show how happy she was for him. Simon blinked in surprise.

Rolling her eyes Clary asked, "So um, am I the Regis or Kelly in this interview?"

"Like I would call my girlfriend Regis?" Simon asked incredulously, "Does it look like I have a death wish?"

"So I'm Regis then?" His best friend laughed.

"Of course." He laughed too.

"I guess that makes me Kelly then." Isabelle smiled, tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder before standing.

"Alright, come on." The brunette said taking his arm and pulling him into a standing position.

"Oh no. I don't like that look." He responded as he was being pulled up, "What are you planning Iz?"

"I'm planning this." She said swiftly sitting down and propping her feet up in his chair. She looked rather comfortable actually. "If you want your chair back, you're going to have to go and talk to your mom."

"Oh, my bad. I must have missed that last conversation we had at the buffet table." He deadpanned.

"That was just was just an icebreaker talk." His girlfriend informed him. "I mean an actually conversation talk."

Clary's feet joined Isabelle's in his chair. "Sorry Si, I'm with Izzy on this one."

The redhead had pushed Elaine into making a move to repair her relationship with her son, now she figured it was Simon's turn to make the next move. Besides, she knew it was hurting him going this long without talking to his mother. He had always been there for her, now it was her turn to repay that favor. Isabelle was also tired of seeing her boyfriend hurting because of the rift in his and his mother's relationship. She didn't see why she couldn't help move things along a little bit. She may not of had a chance to do so before, but she had a chance now. And Isabelle was not about to lose her chance to help Clary and Becky nudge the two back together.

"We only do it because we care." Isabelle added.

"You're both evil. You know that right?" Simon asked before turning and giving up the fight, he knew neither of the girls would be backing down anytime soon.

"We love you Simon!" They both called after him in unison.

"Yea, yea, yea." He muttered. His tone was annoyed, but he couldn't help but smile as he heard them giggle behind him. They were only trying to help, after all.

As Simon neared the table where his mom and sister sat he was able to hear bits of their conversation.

"So it turns out there was a test that day." Rebecca was saying, "No warning at all. And we hadn't even learned about mitocondrias yet. I mean, who does that?"

"No way!" He said teasing his sister as he approached the table.

"Simon, hey!" She exclaimed before her smile turned into a slight frown. "And you're not funny you know."

"You're just jealous." He teased before stating why he had come over. "Izzy and Clary kicked me out of my chair until I had a conversation with Mom."

His sister began a fit of hysterical laughter before standing up and exclaiming, "I knew I like your new girlfriend!"

She took her brothers shoulders and guided him into her chair, "You can have my seat, and I'm going to go tell Izzy embarrassing stories about you as a kid while you and Mom talk." And with that she began walking away.

"Rebecca Marie Lewis, don't you dare!" He called after her, laughing. After his laughter died down he shook his head and looked over at his mom.

"Hi Mom." He said.

"Hi Simon." Elaine replied with a smile. "So, what's this I hear about you having a girlfriend?"

"Isabelle Lightwood." He replied with a smile, "Isabelle's great. I think you'd really like her."

"You and Becky seem to like her." His mom said gesturing to Becky who had made herself comfortable in Simon's previous seat. She was talking and laughing with Clary and Izzy. "What's she like?"

"She's smart, and brave, and strong, and funny. She's great." Elaine's son was now looking at the girl with doe eyes.

"She's very pretty." She commented following her son's line of sight.

"She's beautiful." Simon said before returning his attention back to him mom.

"Where have you been staying these past few weeks? Clary's place?" Elaine asked.

"No, no I've been staying at my friend Jordan's place. He joined our band pretty recently, and he had his own place so he said I could crash there."

The elder of the pair nodded listening to her son, "You're band name isn't still Dead Sneaker Rat is it?" She asked with a laugh, she was almost fearful of the answer. Even if they had changed the name, it was likely to be just as terrible if not worse.

"Nah. We're Guinea Pig Death Posse now." He said casually before making a disgusted face. "And now that I'm saying that out loud it sounds really terrible." Simon laughed.

His mom laughed too. She was finding it easier and easier to talk to him as time went on. "I think it might be time for another name change."

They laughed together, "Yeah, I think you might be right."

"What about something that makes sense for a change?" She suggested laughing, "Your past band names seem to be just random words put together. Champaign Enima, Midnight Burrito, Millennium Lint—"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" He laughed, "All of our band names suck."

"Well," she paused trying to think of a polite way to say it. "Yea. Yea Simon, they do." She finally said, laughing with him.

…...

"… then Jace picks it up, and he asked me 'What's this?'" Simon was saying. He had been talking to his mother for the past half hour, both of them had been keeping the conversation light. It felt good to talk to her again, he thought.

"I told him 'That's a mango.' And he looks at me and says he's never seen one that wasn't cut up before and that he liked mangoes. He really had no idea that it was a mango until I told him."

Elaine smiled at that. "He really didn't know?"

Simon shook his head no and continued. "Then I asked him what else he liked and he said tomato soup. Because tomato soup and magos is always a great combination."

Simon laughed with his mother as the song changed to play _All of Me_ by John Legend. "I should probably go steal Izzy for a slow dance." Simon said casually, a small smirk on his face. "I'll never hear the end of it if I don't."

Elaine laughed softly as her son stood up to leave. "Simon, wait a second." She said hastily before he could go anywhere.

"What is it?" He said stopping and turning around to face her. There was clear confusion on his face.

"I was just thinking." She began. "I know it's a party, so not right now, but maybe later." Elaine paused and took a deep breath. "If you wanted to, I was thinking I might be ready to talk to you about everything, hear your explanation? If that's okay with you?"

Simon couldn't contain the grin he had on his face hearing her. Elaine could see the pure joy on her son's face as he answered. "I'd really love that Mom."

"Okay." She said smiling at seeing her son's happiness. "Okay, go dance with your girlfriend now. Have fun, it's a party after all."

"Thank you." He said grinning before jogging over to the table.

"Isabelle Lightwood." He said as he reached her, his hand held out. "May I have this dance?"

"Well it's about time you asked me to dance." She grinned teasing him. Izzy took her boyfriends hand and aloud him to escort her out to the dance floor. "So how'd it go? With your mom."

"It actually went pretty good." Simon smiled placing his hands on the girls slender waist. "She said she wanted to talk about everything later."

"Later meaning she wants to talk to you after tonight?" She smiled, saying the words slowly as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I guess so. I'm not sure when yet though." He answered.

"Si, that's great!" His girlfriend said wrapping her arms around his neck and moving herself closer to him. "Maybe when you two get all of this worked out you'll let me meet her?"

Simon gave a soft laugh and held her body close to his. "I think both me and my mom would like that."

They danced for a while in a comfortable silence before he looked up at Isabelle—and yes he did have to look up due to the fact that she had at least a good inch on him even without her heels on—and saw that she was smiling at him. "What are you smiling about Iz?"

"Nothing." The brunette said smiling at her boyfriend. "Everything. You."

He knit his eyebrows together looking at her in question, so she added, "I'm just really glad to be with you."

"Yes, because a vampire who's stuck as a lanky, nerdy, 16 year old is every girls dream come true." He deadpanned.

Isabelle laughed—damn he loved that laugh. "Simon..." She trailed off and shook her head.

"No but really, I'm nothing special. I mean have you looked in a mirror lately Iz?" He asked her looking into her stunning blue eyes and giving a small laugh. "You're beautiful, and smart, and funny, and brave, and strong. Hell, you're even part angel. I'm just Simon."

"Well, I think that 'just Simon' is pretty fantastic." She said leaning down to press her forehead against his, her lips curved in a small smile. "I happen to like 'just Simon' a lot. And I'm glad he's in my life."

Simon smiled at her. He was almost sure his mom was watching them from afar but he didn't care. For that brief moment, Isabelle lightwood was all that mattered to him. Her lovely face was just inches from his and without giving it another thought he leaned in and kissed her, gently and sweetly—just as the song reached the chorus line. He felt her smile against his mouth as she kissed him back, softly and passionately, before breaking away. The kiss was innocent enough, but if his heart still worked he was positive it would be beating rapidly in his chest. Simon loved kissing her, holding her, he loved just being there with her. It was a perfect moment.

He looked at Isabelle and saw the slight blush appear on her cheeks and he gave a soft laugh. "Isabelle Lightwood, are you blushing?" He asked her.

"No." She said quickly and ducked her head down to hide her face in the crook of his neck, he could feel her breath tickle his skin as she laughed.

"Yes you are." He laughed again as the song ended.

He heard her muffled response, "No I'm not. Shut up."

Her response only made him laugh harder, and he could feel and hear her laughing too. Simon really did love hearing her laugh. He loved knowing she was happy.

…...

"I'm not saying it wasn't a beautiful wedding." Magnus said, his arm draped over his boyfriend's shoulder. "It was, and the dress was lovely. All I'm saying is that it needed to have more glitter."

The little group standing near him was laughing. Simon was standing behind Isabelle, his arms wrapped around her, his head resting on her shoulder. She was leaning into him with her arms over his so that their hands overlapped.

"Magnus," she told her big brothers boyfriend, "I know this is going to be hard for you to believe, but there is such a thing as too much glitter you know." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"That's preposterous." The warlock argued.

"I'm going to have to side with Izzy on this one." Simon chimed in.

"Well of course you do." Magnus replied. "She's the one who'll be sleeping with you."

"Or maybe it's because I'm a guy?"

"As am I." Magnus said as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yes, but you're a guy who was wearing rainbow pants the first time I saw you." The vampire shot back.

"Yes. I do see your point Sherman." The warlock agreed. Simon simply rolled his eyes at the incorrect name. He had stopped trying to correct the warlock a long time ago, he had even come to take it as a form of endearment actually. He knew Magnus knew his name by now.

"Doesn't matter. You agree with me don't you, Alexander?" Magnus asked looking pointedly at his boyfriend.

"Ah... Yea, I'm sorry. Glitter." Alec said holding his hand out and shaking it side to side in a no-thank-you gesture, "Its, it's not really my thing."

Isabelle and Simon laughed. Magnus, on the other hand, looked like he had been slapped. However, he quickly recovered. "Never mind that. We all know Alexander hasn't got any real fashion sense. You remember the clothes he use to wear? Just awful."

While Magnus had no trouble keeping a straight face, and the other two group members tried their hardest not to laugh, Alec merely rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and laughed off the comment. He was use to Magnus and his brutally honest jokes and comments by now.

"You can never have too much glitter, Isabelle Lightwood." The warlock finished, using his free hand to gesture to his purple sequined jacket. "See?"

The remaining three of the other group members laughed. Then Simon saw something out of the corner of his eye that caught his attention.

"Mom?" Simon said in confusion as he saw Elaine and Becky slowly approaching the little group. The other three group members all turned to look too, Simon letting go of his girlfriend.

"Hey. I'm sorry to interrupt." His mother said.

"No, it's fine." He was still confused, as were his friends and his girlfriend who were watching. "What's up?"

"Becky and I were going to head out." She told him. "We just wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh, yea. Okay, uh, I'll talk to you later then?" He asked, squinting one eye shut and wrinkling his nose in a rather comical and endearing gesture.

Rebecca elbowed her mother at that moment and cleared her throat. "It was your idea." Simon heard his sister mutter under her breath, "Ask him."

"Yea. And speaking of later," Elaine began, giving her daughter a quick "mom-look" as she did. It was clear she didn't appreciate being elbowed. "We still need to have that talk. I thought about it, and I thought maybe—if you wanted—you could come back to the house tomorrow morning?"

"I would love to but with the door I—" he began before his sister cut him off.

"Don't worry, call me when you're outside and I'll let you in." Becky told him.

"Then yea, I'd like that." He smiled at his mother, who returned the gesture.

"Okay." She said smiling, "I'll see you in the morning then."

Rebecca gave Simon quick hug and a friendly wave to the rest of the group before she and her mother left the party. When Simon turned around he noticed that his friends were staring at him, and realized that they had been watching the entire time. Of course they had been, what else were they going to do?

"Well then." Magnus said at last, breaking the silence. The warlock was staring at his painted black fingernails. "Wasn't that just delightful."

And just like that, the awkwardness of the moment was gone.

…...

 **A/N: Okay, so I lied again. My one shot that was upgraded to a two shot is now being upgraded to a three shot. I promise though, chapter three will be the last chapter. I had intended to have Simon go off and ask Izzy to dance the entire time but the rest of that Sizzy scene kind of wrote itself. And it was just so darn cute I had to keep it. I absolutely LOVED writing for Magnus, as well as the banter between him and Simon. It was so much fun to write that part. And of course I had to throw in the mango story. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you so much for reading. I'd love some reviews, please and thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Simon pulled out his cell phone as he reached the steps to his house. He had summoned the angel Raziel and he had fought Lilith—the mother of all demons and evil—and he had lived to tell the tale. So why was it that he was so nervous to explain his new world to him mom? He dialed his sisters number as he climbed the stairs and waited for her to come to the door, leaning against the railing as he waited.

The phone rang 4 times before he heard the voice of his sister, "I'll be there in a second Si."

He heard a click and a moment later Simon was looking at Rebecca. She stood in the doorway with a stack of books in her arms. "Mom's in the kitchen." She informed him, "I'm going to the library for a couple of hours so you two can talk."

"Yea, okay. I'll see you when you get back I guess?" He asked.

"Yup." She told him as she slid past him heading to her car. "Good luck!" She called as she got in and drove off.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Her brother mutter watching her pull out.

Simon put his phone back into his jean pocket and entered the house, kicking the door shut from the inside. Following his sisters instructions he found his way into the kitchen where his mother sat, royal blue ceramic coffee mug in hand. "Hey." He smiled seeing her.

"Good morning." She said returning the smile and standing up. Elaine finished the last bit of coffee in the mug before setting her cup in the sink and walking out into the living room, gesturing for her son to follow. Simon obliged her and took a seat beside her on the couch, careful to leave some space between the other on the couch.

"So," She began cautiously, "How exactly did this happen to you?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story." He said before continuing, "When Clary had just found out that she was a Shadowhunter and her mom was missing we went to a downworlder party to talk to this warlock who had helped Jocelyn hide everything from Clary by taking away her memories of the shadow world. They were trying to protect her."

Simon told her about the blue faery drink that he had been dumb enough to drink and how it turned him into a rat—the idea of Simon as a rat made his mother laugh. He told her how the vampires at the party took him home thinking that he was their pet, and how when Clary, Jace, Izzy, and Alec showed up to rescue him he bit Raphael's hand. Simon told her about the little weird things he started noticing over the next few weeks after that, about what had happened in the Seelie realm, and how he ran off after seeing Clary kiss Jace.

He told her that he went back to the Hotel Dumort—like an idiot—to ask the vampires about what was happening to him and about how they attacked him. He told her how they had to bury him and that Clary had insisted it be in a Jewish cemetery, which Elaine smiled at, before finishing with them taking him home after cleaning him up at Luke's place. When Simon finally finished the story Elaine just sat there staring at her son. She felt numb. How was she suppose to respond to that, what could she even say?

In the end she ended up deciding to ask her son another question. "I've seen you in the sun before." She stated, "I thought vampires couldn't go out in the daylight?"

That earned her a laugh from her son. "Yea, the other vampire boys and girls on the playground don't really like me very much for that either." He said before adding, "Most vampires can't. I'm sort of the exception to that rule."

"Why?" The elder woman asked as she looked at him in confusion. She should have been more subtle to asking that question she realized after she said it. She hadn't thought, she just spoke. Fortunately, to her relief, he didn't seem to mind the way she had asked.

"Why can I go outside and none of the other vampires can?" He asked in clarification. Elaine just nodded, not entirely trusting herself to speak and not sound stupid or harsh.

"If I'm going to answer that question I should probably fill you in on Clary's bio-dad first." Simon began. "See, he's kind of completely psychotic. Before Clary was ever born Valentine—that's his name—decided that the way the shadowhunters ran things wasn't right. He thought that all downworlders—"

"Downworlders?" Elaine asked. She didn't mean to interrupt him, but she had a feeling that if she was going to understand his new world it was a term she would need to know.

"Yea. The downworlders are the vampires, werewolves, warlocks, and seelies. Shadowhunters are suppose to protect them because they're either half human or, in the case of vampires, were human at one time." He explained.

Simon paused to gauge her reaction before continuing. "Most shadowhunters look down on downworlders, but a lot of them are starting change their minds about that now after we all helped save them from Clary's phyco dad."

Elaine nodded having somewhat of an understanding now as her son continued with the rest of the story. "Anyway, Valentine didn't agree with protecting the downworlders. He thought that even if they were part human, or use to be human, he thought that the fact that some part of them came from demons meant they had to be destroyed—even if they hadn't done anything to hurt anyone."

Again he paused to gage his mother's reaction at this new piece of information. She only nodded, staring at her hands as she absorbed his words. "He became this sort of, cult leader I guess you could call it. Valentine and his followers called themselves The Circle. Jocelyn and Luke used to be apart of the group before they realized just how insane he was. When they started figuring that out they began fighting against him from inside of the group."

"What made them realize that he was wrong?" Elaine asked.

"Well, Luke figured it out when Valentine said he would have his back when they were raiding a werewolf packs hideout. Valentine left Luke there to die because he was jealous of the connection he had with Jocelyn." He said rolling his eyes in disgust.

"How did Luke survive?" She felt bad that she kept interrupting him, but she wanted to learn as much about his world as she could. Simon didn't seem to mind much though.

"You know the saying 'Throw me to the wolves and I'll return leading the pack?'" Simon asked.

Elaine nodded and thought about that statement for a moment before realizing what he meant. "He became a werewolf, didn't he?"

Simon just nodded. "And Jocelyn?" His mother asked.

"And now we're getting to the part that explains why I can go out in the sunlight." He told her. "Jocelyn and Valentine had a baby before Clary, a boy named Jonathan. After he was born Jocelyn knew something was wrong with him."

"She said he never cried or made any kind of noise, and his eyes were pitch black. She started looking into Valentine's personal notes. She found out that he had been experimenting on Jonathan before he was even born. He had found a way to inject him with demon blood. "

His mother gave a slight gasp at that. "How could—he was just a baby. How could anybody—"

"That's pretty much everyone's reaction." Simon said. "After that she started fighting against him from the inside, and finding out what he did to Luke made her fight even harder. She found out later on that he was doing the same thing to a friend of their's who was also pregnant. Only with this baby he was using angel blood. That baby was Jace."

"Mango Jace?" Elaine asked earning another laugh from her son.

"Yea." He laughed, "Mango Jace."

"Well, I'll spare you the gory details of it, but lets just say that Valentine's next evil plan involved downworlder blood." he continued.

"And What better way to get back at your daughter for going against your evil plot than to target her best friend right? Long story short, by the time Jace found me I was nearly dead—well, you know, the rest of the way dead."

"So to try to save me Jace made me drink his blood." Elaine noticed that Simon wouldn't look at her as he said that part of the story.

He looked down at his lap while nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. He was ashamed of it, she realized. He was ashamed of what he had to do to stay alive, of what he was. And she probably didn't help her son any with the way she reacted when she found out that he was a vampire either.

"And well, ever since then I've been able to go out in the sun. So we think it has something to do with Jace having more angel blood than most shadowhunters." Simon finished. He was still refusing to look at his mother.

Elaine nodded her head slowly as she absorbed the story before speaking. "I'm sorry, Simon." Her words surprised Simon, enough to cause him to look up at her again. She had even surprised herself with them.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Simon." She repeated. The first time she had said it her words had been more of a whisper. This time she spoke more firmly, she spoke with certainty. "I'm sorry for the way I acted before."

"Mom yo—" he had tried to say in order to comfort her, but she cut him off.

"Yes. Yes I do Simon, I have to say this." He just nodded and let her speak. "I wasn't a good mom to you when you needed me to be Simon. I was scared and confused. That still doesn't excuse me trying to kill you or throwing you out of the house."

"Or for calling you the things I did. No matter how many times I say I'm sorry it won't fix what I did, but I still want you to know that I am sorry." Elaine told him.

"If it makes you feel any better," Simon said, "You're not the only one who freaked out when they found out. I freaked out and called myself a monster. Clary threw up. And Becky fell off of the park bench."

Elaine laughed and shook her head. "That's doesn't make me feel any better, but thank you for trying."

Simon laughed too. "My point is, you're not the only one who freaked out. And even I called myself a monster."

He shrugged, "I'm not gonna lie to you and tell you that it didn't hurt when you did and said those things—cause it hurt a lot. But I get it. You just needed some time. So did I."

There was a long pause between the two of them, several minutes passing, before Simon broke the silence. "You're not a bad mom."

Elaine hadn't said it in so many words, but it was clear that her son had read between the lines and seen what she meant with her apology. After what she did to him she felt like she must have been the worst mother in the world. And he saw that in her face as they sat in silence.

"Simon I—" she began, but this time it was his turn to interrupt her.

"You are not a bad mom." He repeated. "You just—didn't understand. And you were scared. But you are not a bad mom. Okay?"

He was looking directly at her now, her eyes meeting his. Elaine hadn't seen such a serious, sincere, or solemn look on his face since his father died and he gave the eulogy at the funeral. As horrible as she had been to him, he still meant every word he said. He didn't hate her, even though he had every right to with what she said and did. And it was for that reason that against her will, she started to cry.

What Simon did next when he saw her crying could be describe as an act done purely on reflex. He knew that what he was about to do might not be the smartest choice, but he didn't care. He knew that she might not have been ready for it yet, and that he might be pushing things too far too soon as they were beginning to mend their bond, but he did not care. His mom was crying, and all he was thinking was that he wanted to comfort her. So he did the only think he could think to do. Barely giving any hesitation, he reached forward and wrapped both of his arms around her pulling her towards in.

With his chin resting on her shoulder he held her tightly. He felt her body tense at first, just for a moment or two, at the contact. But it didn't take long for her muscles to relax, and a moment later he could feel her arms wrap around him as well. As he held her she began to cry even harder, her face pressed into the soft fabric of his hooded jacket and hidden against his shoulder. Simon felt her shaking as she cried into his shoulder, and for a long while that was how they stayed. Elaine crying into her son's shoulder, clinging to him tightly, as he held her in his arms and gently rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

"It's okay Mom." He kept repeating in a whisper, "It's okay. It's okay." He was allowing her the time she needed to cry while he held her, and for that she was grateful. Simon was just grateful that she had accepted the gesture and not pushed him away. Eventually she pulled back to look at him as she spoke.

"Hey, Si?" She asked looking at him.

"Yea?" He gave a small lopsided grin at the familiar nickname. His sister had started it when the were kids—she thought Simon was too grown up of a name for a baby, and she never wanted to slow down long enough to say his full name when she was talking to him—so she had shortened it to "Si." His mother heard her using the nickname and found it adorable, and soon enough everyone close to him had adopted it.

"If uh, if you wanted to come back home, you still have your room waiting for you, you know?" Elaine told him. "If you wanted."

"You're asking me to move back in?" Simon clarified.

"Yea, I am." Elaine replied.

"Seriously?" His lopsided grin was spreading to the rest of his face. "You really mean that?"

His mom laughed softly at his disbelief as she tried in vain to wipe away the tears on her face—new ones replaced the ones she wiped away almost immediately. "I mean it." She told him, "Seriously."

Simon's entire face lit up then, and she couldn't help but notice the relief in his eyes, as if this heavy burden had just been lifted from him. And in truth, it probably was. "I would really love that Mom."

Elaine smiled at her son, he was happy. And then without any warning to Simon grabbed in and pulled him against her in a tight hug. He jumped in surprise before laughing and wrapping his arms tightly around her returning the gesture. Elaine continued to cry as she held him, but for a different reason that before this time. Her son had died and she had no idea. And then she had nearly lost him because of her fear and stubbornness.

"You and your sister are all I have left Simon." She told him, "And I almost lost you because I wouldn't listen to you."

"It's okay Mom, you didn't lose me. I'm here, okay? I'm right here." Simon whispered as he rubbed her back again. "And I'll probably continue to be here for a very, very, very long time. And then some." He gave a half laugh.

Elaine smiled softly as she held him. Where her fingers touched his skin on the nape of his neck she could feel that he was cooler to the touch than he use to be, just as he had been when she checked for his pulse when he had first told her what he was—the coolness due to the lack of his pulse no doubt. Only this time it didn't bother her the way it did then, this time she wasn't convinced that the lack of a pulse or cool skin meant her son was a monster.

Now she knew that this was still her son—only Simon would have thought to refer to the other vampires as kids on a playground. She was looking in his eyes as he retold the story, and seeing all of the emotions the his eyes held as he spoke—the pain in his eyes at some of the memories, and the joy when she told him he could come back home—she was sure that he was still her Simon; that he was still her baby boy. Elaine knew that it would take time for her to fully adjust to his new life and world, as well as understanding it, but for him she was willing to try.

"I love you Simon." She whispered.

"I love you too Mom." He whispered back.

…...

Simon descended that stairs the next morning rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He had been surprised by his surroundings when he had first woken up having forgotten that he was back home. It was a rather pleasant surprise, really. As he reached the bottom of the stair he turned into the living room to see his sister curled up in their recliner and eating a bowl of cereal. His mother sat on the couch sipping her cup of morning coffee and watching the morning news.

"Morning." He said in a rather sleepy voice.

"Morning Si." Both girls said in unison.

Simon took a seat on the couch beside his mother and leaned his head on the back of the couch closing his eyes.

"Still tired?" Elaine asked him.

He nodded as his sister answered for him as well, "You know Simon mom. He's always been completely dead in the mornings."

Simon couldn't pass that up, he had to, it was like she had been dangling the bait over his head. She'd practically fed it to him. "Becky, was that suppose to be a vampire pun?"

She glared at her brother.

"Come on Becks," he said, "You set yourself up for that one."

Rebecca continued to glare at her brother before playfully narrowing her eyes, plucking a Fruit-Loop from her bowl, and flicking it at her brother. Said Fruit-Loop hit Simon right between his eyes. He flinched on instinct, squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and wrinkled his nose up. His sister erupted into laughter.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. That made Becky laugh even harder.

"Come on Si," she mimicked him laughing, "You set yourself up for that one."

Elaine joined in on her daughter's laughter as she watched her children play together. Simon pouted at being the butt of the joke for a moment before cracking a smile and joining in. His relationship with his mom wasn't quite the way it was before, but he could tell that they were on the right path.


End file.
